


Anything, You Say?

by Neorulez



Category: Justice League (Comics)
Genre: Coffee, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: Work, sip coffee, nibble a doughnut, type on computer, pick up phone, and write! That's Batman aka Bruce Wayne's daily routine at Mt. Justice when it's his off day. But come on Bruce such a workholic that he doesn't know when to stop so here comes Superman! He's going to give him a little something something*wink wink* if you know what I mean. Request for Vampygurl402





	Anything, You Say?

A true hero, like, Batman would do anything. Anything, to protect innocent civilians, anything, he had said. To protect the people of world was his duty even if he'd no special type of superpower. All a person ever needs to be a hero is the feeling no matter if it cost you your life you would do anything as long as that someone or somebody is alive. Batman aka as Bruce Wayne didn't cared if he died protecting innocent civilians as long as they lived than he's fine. Superman loved this about Batman because all CEO ever thought about was others. Others than himself. Clark Kent felt the same but he wasn't determined as much Batman.

It was their off day and here Bruce Wayne himself was working. Apparently, Batman didn't know when to take a break. Since Superman arrived at Mt. Justice all Bruce managed to do was work. This was a regular routine of his. He took a sip of coffee, nibble a doughnut, type on computer, pick up phone, and write.

Of course Superman knew what exactly what Batman was doing. Like a worry-wart like he is, Batman was monitoring the cities just in case. Oftentimes he would call one of other league members making sure they are alright also. Odd as it is Batman haven't even took a break. Surely within minutes he would faint due to exhaustion. Superman had told Batman over and over again that if he wouldn't rest he would faint however Bruce was stubborn as a mule so he didn't listen to Clark.

Let's just say, Batman had collapsed due to exhaustion. Clark put Bruce on his shoulders before flying to the infirmary where he sat down on chair reading a magazine until he'd had work. The clock tick tock over and over again than the big hand hit twelve o'clock which made a dreadful noise which startled Batman making him jump from the bed with sweat glistening from side of his head. His eyes were widened slightly as they glanced over to see Clark looking at him concern.

"I think it's best if you rest a bit more, you look horrible." Superman advised, pushing Batman down.

"I don't need rest, I have work to attend to now get off me Clark!" Bruce hissed, glaring at man of steel.

"Seriously, Bruce if you don't rest I swear-"

"What would you do? Flatter me, Kent. I'm all ears!" Batman mused.

Clark sighed. "You need to rest." He repeated.

"If I needed anything from you I would've asked but I don't need anything so move!" The defender of Gotham City shouted.

"Look," started the man of steel. "I'm trying to help you! Stop being an ass!"

"I don't need help from you especially from a backwater town farm boy like yourself!" the workaholic yelled, angrily.

Anger overwhelmed Clark shoved Batman back on the bed with his hands pinned to either side bed. Batman, which, on his part, eyes were widening as he saw Superman stripping out of his costume before ripping Bruce out of his. Batman couldn't help but flush when he saw Clark tanned muscular muscles and pert nipples standing out right in front of him. He felt his heart race just sight of the man of steels naked body structure. Superman began planting kisses up towards Bruce's neck to abdomen before going to his member.

"Don't," whispered Batman. "Please don't."

"Why not," Clark scoffed. "You enjoy it."

"Fine," said Bruce, flushing red. "Just hurry up in do it."

Bruce swallowed Clark's member whole into his mouth as he started gurgling due to his saliva and Batman's shaft was too large to take in. However Clark decided it would be best if he stroke the older man's member with his hands causing Batman to moan at very touch. Also, Superman nip, twist, and suck the younger male in a teasing yet pleasure way. Batman found his body heating up, his body was splattered in sweat, and his erection was sticking out. Superman smirked at sight of this as he lifted Batman off from bed onto his lap where Bruce wrapped his legs around Clark. The kryptonian male push Batman up and down on his Adam's Apple as he enter inside of Bruce's hole causing the older male to cry in pleasure.

"A-Ahhhhnnnn," Batman moaned, "C-Clark!"

Upon hearing Batman crying his name made Clark went into overdrive, he pushed in deeper and deeper plus searched every nook and cranny inside of the older male making sure he got chance to touch him like this again because he would never had chance to this ever again. Chances of ever having sex with Batman were slim because the CEO was a workholic. So just feeling, touching, caressing, embracing, and talking to Bruce Wayne himself was just an honor, it was something Super had dreamed of since he started to befriend Batman. Oddly enough nobody ever made him feel such a way except for Lex Luthor who used to be his lover of course. Yet having Batman reassure Superman for sure. To top if off Batman was only person Superman felt he could talk for the exceptional of his parents.

Though Batman and Superman were opposites the two cherished one thing, they loved protecting others around them so having each other made the man feel contempt. Through it all exhaustion overtook the two consequently the two collapsed beside one of another before glancing at each other with a smile plastered on their faces.

"That... that... that was..." Batman struggled to find exact word to describe what just happened between two league members.

"That was awesome." Superman finished.

"It sure was." the workholic chuckled.

"Up for round two?" the man of steel joked.

"Shut up Clark, just shut up." Bruce Wayne said, shaking his head.

Superman merely chucked at Bruce before pulling him into a deepened kiss which the older male let out a loud moan.


End file.
